


everything we knew we were not

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Junsu and Jaejoong, on world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything we knew we were not

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'slide' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Jaejoong finds Junsu in the playground behind the school, sitting at the top of the slide, one arm hooked through the rail, the other lying loose in his lap.

"Hey, Junsu," Jaejoong calls up to him, squinting into the sun to try to get a better look at his face. It doesn't work too well. "What're you doing up there?"

"Hatching a plan for world domination," Junsu replies, voice not nearly light enough for the joke.

Jaejoong really isn't good at talking people down - that's more Yunho's style. But he's here and Yunho isn't. "Isn't that Changmin's department?" he tries. "Evil scientist and all. I don't think evil English teacher-cum-soccer coach really works."

Junsu tips his head down at that, and Jaejoong breathes a sigh of relief when the look is followed by Junsu's trademark laugh. "Guess so," Junsu replies, chuckling. "We'll just have to be the forces of good, huh?"

"We'll take down his evil empire!" Jaejoong says with the obligatory fistpump, grinning up at Junsu. "With our army of pupils."

Junsu tsks, shaking his head. "Using children as cannon fodder. Maybe you're really the bad guy."

"Maybe," Jaejoong says carelessly. "Coming down?"

"Yeah," Junsu replies. And he does.


End file.
